Super Beast Imitating Drawing
|jutsu rank=B |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Fighting Style |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Inojin Yamanaka, Sai |hand signs=Seal of Confrontation |debut manga=283 |boruto=No |debut anime=33 |debut shippuden=Yes |boruto anime=No |novel debut=Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! EX 2 |movie debut=Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Bonds |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Novel, Game, Movie }} The '''Super Beast Imitating Drawing' is a technique that allows the user to animate ink drawings, which act upon the user's will. Usage Using chakra-infused ink, the user can quickly and expertly draw objects onto their scroll. The moment the brush is removed from the scroll, the images leap from the paper, grow to life-size, and act according to the user's will. Because they are made of ink, a single blow is usually enough to dispel them. For discreet communiques while undercover, Sai is able to turn the words he writes into small animals, allowing them to travel unnoticed to the intended target, after which the ink animal requires a scroll to revert back into written information.Naruto chapter 457, page 4 In addition to the animals it is normally used to create, Sai can produce explosive tags.Naruto chapter 520, page 19 In the anime, for the drawings to retain stability upon emerging, the user's emotional state must have a true passion for them. Otherwise, the drawings will immediately splatter.Boruto episode 33 List of Drawings Sai's Tomoe Lion.png| Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5 - for attacking from a distance. They are usually created in small groups as to attack foes directly. Ink Eagle.png| Naruto Collectible Card Game - can be ridden for reconnaissance or high-speed travel. Smaller variants can be used to carry explosive tags or be used to deliver messages. Ink Mouse.png| - can swarm across an area to search for a target much faster than the user would be able to on their own. Being so small, the rats are inconspicuous, also making them suitable for covert message delivery. Super Beast Imitating Drawing Snakes.png| Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - can be used as ropes to restrain someone. With the ability to soundlessly enter through even the smallest crevice, they can also be used for assassination purposes. Sealing Technique Tiger Vision Staring Bullet.png|Tiger - as with lions, this tiger be used to swarm a target and attack. Also used for sealing his enemy. Super Beast Imitating Drawing - Dragon.png| , used in the anime's Power arc. Super Beast Imitating Drawing Bat.png|Bat, seen in the anime - can morph into a makeshift umbrella, or attach themselves to the enemy's face and blind them. Super Beast Imitating Drawing Fish.png|Fish, seen in the anime - Useful in delivering messages in water. Super Beast Imitating Drawing Leech.png|Leech, seen in the anime - Larger and heavier leeches can also be drawn. Super Beast Imitating Drawing Crab.png|Crab imitation of the Gatekeeper, seen in The Last: Naruto the Movie. Super Beast Imitating Drawing Animals.png|Cat, rabbit, and squirrel, seen in the anime. Super Beast Imitating Drawing Owl.png|Owl, seen in Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Bonds. Inojin's Super Beast Imitating Drawing Dogs.png|Dog. Super Beast Imitating Drawing Hawk.png|Hawk, used for transportation and picking up objects. Super Beast Imitating Drawing Sparrow.png|Sparrow, used for distraction. Super Beast Imitating Drawing Lizard.png|Lizard, used for intimidation. Super Beast Imitating Drawing Creatures.png|Anomalocaris, used to detonate. Super Beast Imitating Drawing Bird.png|Shoebill, used for transportation. Influences This technique is in reference to the Chōjū-jinbutsu-giga (lit. Animal-person Charicatures), or Chōjū-giga for short, a set of four picture scrolls belonging to the Kōzan-ji Temple in Kyōto, Japan and sometimes credited as the first manga. The scrolls depict various anthropomorphic animals dancing and playing about in a lively ceremony, which seems to be the basis for Sai being able to animate his own drawings for various purposes. Inojin Yamanaka's usage of the technique differs from his father's in terms of the aesthetic design. Unlike Sai's round drawings, Inojin's have sharp, straight lines. Inojin remarked that his father's sense of style appears to be "old-fashioned" compared to his own.Naruto chapter 700+1, page 10 Appropriately, his design is named .Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Volume 2's Inojin's Profile Trivia * According to both users of this technique, it does not work as well in rain.Naruto chapter 573, page 12 Despite this, in the anime, Sai was shown using this technique to create a fish and an umbrella.Naruto: Shippūden episode 81 * In Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles, Rock Lee was able to paint mice with the head of Might Guy. Tenten painted a large, "cute", humanoid bunny and panda bear. Sai still had to perform the technique to animate their drawings. * In the anime, Inojin uses coloured ink for his Super Beast Imitating Drawing creatures in addition to the black ink Sai uses. * In the anime, Sai noted that Boruto Uzumaki's passion and love of his drawings could possibly make him well-suited for this technique. See Also * C1 References